


True Lies / Making Progress

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy and sanity are relative.  (Two drabbles of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy is relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "insanity" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

“Don’t you worry,” the doctor told Sam cheerfully. “We’ll look after your brother. We can manage someone who’s afraid of the dark.” He glanced over at Dean, sitting docilely nearby.

“I’m not afraid of the dark, Doc,” Dean told him nervously. “It’s what’s in the dark that scares me. Ghosts, demons, werewolves … you’d check yourself into your own asylum if you knew the truth.”

Dean waited until the doctor left before shedding his timid demeanor, turning to Sam and growling “Remind me why it’s me and not you pretending to be a nutjob to get into this loony bin?”


	2. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanity is relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "sanity" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

"I'm very pleased with your brother's progress during his stay here," the psychiatrist told Sam, glancing at Dean sitting quietly nearby. "No more stories about ghosts or monsters."

"Thanks, doc. I was worried." Sam sounded relieved.

"He should be ready to go home in a few weeks." The doctor told Sam as she left the room.

"Dude, what took you so long? I thought you weren't going to show up!" Dean complained.

"Did you find it?

"Find what, Sammy? That monster you invented to get me in here? I know better than that now. There's no such thing as monsters."


End file.
